Cyo's elephant friend
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Cyo the Lion meets the new elephant calf at the zoo. All characters besides Cyo belongs to SEGA.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the calf

**All characters except Cyo the Lion belongs to SEGA and Archie comics.**

Cyo the Lion was walking on his way to the zoo, he likes to look at the animals, especially the elephants. Recently, four weeks ago one of the elephants got a bull calf. It looked so cute that the visitor couldn't let be but saying 'awww' at the sight of it. Cyo walked to the elephants to see the calf. The other calves has grown up and was playing with the new one.  
>"Aww it's so cute I just want to hug it" Cyo said in his thoughts. The calf notices Cyo and walks away from the older calves up to him behind the concrete wall.<br>It tried to reach him with his short trunk but couldn't due to being about 4 weeks old. But Cyo reaches out his hand and touches the trunk.  
>"Hey little fella, does your mommy and daddy care for you?" Cyo said in a baby voice. The elephant calf noded happily as the mother came to Cyo and reaches out her trunk. At the sign of the elephant fence it say you can feed them with fruit or peanuts. Cyo takes out a apple for the elephant mother and she grabs the apple and eats it.<br>"Well, I must go, see you later" Cyo waved good bye to the elephants and walks to see other animals at the zoo. The elephant calf waved with the trunk and goes back to the mother.

Cyo was now at the alligator exhibit and watched as the alligators was feeded with meat. But he couldn't stop thinking of the new elephant calf he meet today. His thoughts were interrupted by someone poking his shoulder. It was Rouge.  
>"Hi Cyo, What's up your mind today sweetie?" Rouge asked Cyo.<br>"I just saw the new elephant calf today, it was a bull calf and he looked so cute"  
>"Oh great, I saw him too today" Rouge said cheerfully.<br>"I so wanna cuddle with the elephant calf, but if I could I must get a job here. I'm unemployed" Cyo said.  
>"Well, seek up the personal later, see you later lion boy" Rouge said and gave a small kiss on Cyo's cheek, leaving him blushing.<br>He whistles a little and continues to look at the animals.

Back to the elephant, the father of the calf was eating some twigs while the young calf was playing with the older ones. The calfs mother came up and signed in their language to ask the older calfes to leave. They did as they was told and the young calf walked up to his caring mother. She caresses her son with her trunk as he enjoyed it. The father of the calf came up and pats his son.


	2. Chapter 2: The elephant calf's name new

Cyo is at his home with Rouge in the couch and watched the Big Lebowski at the scene where Walter throws out the ringer from the car and when the Dude crashes his car after the uzi's bullets hits the tire. Rouge and Cyo chuckles at this point.

"How can Walter dodge all these bullets anyway?" Rouge asked Cyo.

"I have no idea Rouge, but it's humorous" Cyo said and places his arm on Rouge's shoulders above the wings on her back.

"Yeah and you are funny too Cyo, my cute lion" Rouge said.

"Thanks Rouge, I love you"

"I love you too Cyo" Rouge replied and they then kiss. Much later, they get into bed and fell asleep.

Next day, Cyo and Rouge is walking in the park holding hands. They both sees two familiar faces coming. It was Sonic and Amy.

"Hi Sonic, Hi Amy" "Hi there Cyo and Rouge" Sonic said smiling and shakes hands with Cyo.

"What's up for today Sonic?" Cyo asked Sonic.

"Me and Amy are going to the zoo to see the new elephant calf" Sonic told Cyo.

"Great, I saw it yesterday Sonic. We are going there again too" Cyo said.

"Oh boy, We'll see if he has fun with the others" Amy said as she, Rouge, Cyo and Sonic walked their way to the they arrived, they paid for entrance and faces Nebula who works at Station Square zoo.

"Hello there" Nebula said."Hi there Nebula, how's going for the new elephant calf?" Cyo asked Nebula. Nebula scratches her neck and smiles.

"He's fine and he's having fun with the other calfes, I'll show you all" Nebula answered and led them to the elephants. When they arrived,The elepant calf Cyo meet earlier saw him and walked up to the gang. The father was at the fence asking for fruits and saw his son next to his legs and he stroked the head on the calf who's mumbles happily.

"Awww so cute" Rouge flickers her eyes for the calf's cuteness.

"Does the calf have a name, Nebs?" Cyo asked Nebula. Nebula looked at Cyo and had her arms crossed.

"His name is Tembo, which is elephant in swahili" Nebula answered to Cyo and the others. "That's a great name for him" Cyo said and saw that Tembo waved to him with his trunk.

"Hello there Tembo" Amy waved to Tembo and he trumpets happily to her; Amy giggled at how cute he sounded when he trumpets.

"Tembo's dad seems to be proud over his son" Sonic saw that Tembo's father reaches out his trunk asking for any fruit.

"Sorry Jumbo, but I have no fruits on me" Sonic said annoyed to Tembo's father. Amy gave the elephant two apples and he ate them.

"Hey Tembo! Catch this apple!" Cyo throws an apple to Tembo and like Cyo said, he caught it although he's just a few weeks old.

"Not everyday a elephant calf can catch" Rouge said.

"Well, I need to get back to work, see you all later" Nebula said as she walked away to do her work. Sonic, Amy, Rouge and Cyo waved good bye to her and told her that they would see her later. They then goes to see the chimpanzees and saw how they played with car tires and one even used a picture to paint on. They are indeed almost like humans since they share 98% DNA with them as it was said on the sign.

"Wow, I wish I was a chimpanzee" Cyo said. Sonic looked at him.

"Uh huh? When you would swing around the trees and using sticks as weapons?" Sonic asked Cyo; he nods.

"Indeed" Cyo answered.

**Nebula belongs to Nebula the Hedgehog or GothNebula**


End file.
